


The Dragon and The Wolf

by Kalin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dragons, Magic Stiles, Nogitsune, Pack, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:43:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5154083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalin/pseuds/Kalin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She smells like the calm before the storm. Ozone. Strong, comforting, familiar in a way that Derek knows is pack. He can feel her place in the pack bond. It’s faint, but it’s there. How a dragon has a place in the pack is unbeknownst to him.</p><p>Or the one where Stiles gets soul bonded to a dragon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ayline is bright, powerful, _magical_. She is the very essence of magic. She smells like the calm before the storm. Ozone. Strong, comforting, familiar in a way that Derek knows is pack. He can feel her place in the pack bond. It’s faint, but it’s there. How a dragon has a place in the pack is unbeknownst to him. She watches him with cat-like eyes, dangerously glinting in the last rays of sunlight. Her eyes are a golden whiskey, and, again, it is familiar to Derek. As of right now, she is only a fraction of her real size.

She chirps. _I am searching_.

Searching? For what? Derek doesn’t ask. Peter and Deaton flit around the rebuilt Hale house, leafing through pages of partially charred books. Ayline is trapped within a circle of bone ash, specifically meant to contain dragons. Peter and Deaton don’t tell the pack. Dragons are dangerous. It is why they are nearly extinct.

Ayline is watching Derek with curiosity. Her lithe body tenses when Peter or Deaton near her, but seems relaxed with Derek. Derek frowns, his wolf does not feel threatened by a dragon. It is odd.

“Is that a dragon?” Scott, Stiles, Kira, Allison, Argent, Lydia, Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Jackson, Mrs. McCall, Sheriff Stilinski. Pack. Family. Derek doesn’t take his eyes off of the dragon. She is bright, golden, magic. Dangerous but not. Derek drowns out the pack discussing the abnormally small dragon.

_Searching for him. For Stiles._

Her voice is an echo in Derek’s mind. Stiles is next to him peering intensely at Ayline. “What’s it’s name?”

“We believe she is the ancient dragon, Ayline. It is first recorded of her existence in Ancient Egypt. She is the dragon of magic,” Deaton educates the pack of their findings.

“Why is she here?”

Deaton shakes his head as Derek says, “She came here for Stiles.”

All eyes are on him. He can feel it. Stiles intense gaze is on the side of his face. If Derek didn’t know any better, Ayline looked highly amused at the exchange.

“How do you know that, Sourwolf?” Derek sighed, and broke the bone ash circle keeping Ayline perched on his table.

Ayline tittered in thanks. Prowling over to Stiles, her eyes shining with excess magic. Stiles eyes glowed back.

 _We are soul bonded._.

...

Stiles is magic now. No one is surprised. The surprise lies in the mate. Derek and Stiles are mated. The wolf and the dragon. Fearsome, and the world knows it. The most powerful pack lies in the woods of Northern California by the beacon on the hill. 


	2. The Wolf and The Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demetri’s soul is intertwined with Derek’s, whereas Ayline’s and Stiles’s is bonded. It is like Demetri and Derek were tangled together to fit, and Stiles and Ayline were glued together, complimenting each other like they were made to.

He can feel it when Derek first meets Stiles in the woods. The magic potential the boy possesses. But, he can also feel something else, something that reminds the wolf of what he had lost. Memories. The smell of charred flesh. The hunger for death. Peter. Cora. Laura. Survivors…

It’s in the way the boy flails and talks too fast for anyone to understand what he’s saying. He can get right up in his face, in Derek’s face, and no be afraid of him, the Wolf. Demetri has been with Derek for a long time. Though Derek is still young, the years have been excruciatingly long for him. Demetri howls for the lost. He howls at the sky so that they know the Wolf has found his mate. And, Stiles, Stiles, knows in his bones. He accepts the man and the wolf. Derek smiles, and Demetri finally does too.

The dragon, Ayline, old, older than many of the ancient spirits of the night, is bound to Stiles. She is wise, but young at heart. Much like the soul she is bound to. Demetri trusts Ayline, and is sure that Ayline returns his trust. Demetri chuffs at the irony of having a dragon bound soul as a mate. They are a powerful pack now, a powerful family. No hunter will dare to burn down their home, because now they are strong. Strong enough to protect. Ayline knows the pain of loss. Demetri can smell the putrid air sometimes. He nudges Derek to comfort her, and she hums in appreciation, sending sparks of magic through his soul.

Demetri’s soul is intertwined with Derek’s, whereas Ayline’s and Stiles’s is bonded. It is like Demetri and Derek were tangled together to fit, and Stiles and Ayline were glued together, complimenting each other like they were made to. The night spirits and their humanity, their humans.

…

Demetri growls with resolution, Ayline roars with vindication. No one will take away their humanity. Their family. Demetri is an Alpha. Ayline is aligned with an Alpha’s mate. The fox dances around Stiles, torturing him. And, he can feel it, the despair, the twist of Stiles’s mind, Ayline’s fear, and Demetri feels Derek give him control. Demetri sees red, in the best way, in the way he can understand. Ayline’s war cry is earth-shattering, joining his howls that shake the earth and break glass and crumble buildings and bring the proud down to their knees because they _fear_. No damn fox will take away their Stiles.

Demetri snarls and lunges. The Fox smiles.

“Never trust a fox.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have been requested to write more, so I have. :) Hope you enjoy!


End file.
